WarGreymon
|-|WarGreymon= WarGreymon is the strongest dragon warrior whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of a Perfect Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-type Digimon, while simultaneously being double-edged swords that put its own life at great risk. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is a shield of the strongest toughness. It is said that the moment that a true hero among veteran warriors awakens to its own mission, it evolves into War Greymon. |-|WarGreymon X= Because of its mission as a true hero, WarGreymon X must have 100% success in battle. It has imparted the strongest toughness of the "Brave Shield" to the "Dramon Killers", leading to it possessing perfected equipment of unified offense and defense. Due to its fighting style, in which it instantly plunges into the heart of the enemy with the vernier it has equipped to its back, which boast explosive acceleration at the expense of it being able to fly for extended periods, it has certainly become the strongest form of land combat Digimon, a "Land War Hero". Evasion of its point-blank attack "Gaia Force ZERO", in which it instantly fires its Special Move "Gaia Force" at the heart of the enemy, seems impossible. Furthermore, its "Afterburst", which accelerates its attacks with its vernier applied to the "Dramon Killers", is also a one-hit knockout technique. |-|MetalGreymon= MetalGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon which has mechanized more than half of its body. The Metal Greymon of File Island were able to drastically extend their vital functions through remodeling, but their flesh portions could not hold out and were discolored blue. However, perfect Metal Greymon are Cyborg Digimon that succeed in evolving from Greymon, and draw out a stronger power. In order to evolve to Metal Greymon, it must fight its way through and defeat the formidable opponents who come against it. Also, Metal Greymon's offensive power is said to equal that of a single nuclear warhead, and if the likes of a low-level Digimon suffered that blow, it would be annihilated without leaving a trace. |-|MetalGreymon X= Both its flesh portions and remodeled portions are perfectly well-balanced, possibly because of how intense the power it had obtained was, the "Trident Arm VER 9.9" on its left arm has a control program set in its Digicore that has been upgraded to its limit, and possesses the energy equivalent of a single shot of "Giga Destroyer" in just one swing, so it is an offensive force that must never be endured in close combat. |-|Greymon= Greymon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose cranial skin has hardened so that it is covered in a rhinoceros beetle-like shell. It is an extremely aggressive Digimon, with a body like a lethal weapon covered in sharp claws and gigantic horns. However, it is highly intelligent, and if you're able to tame it then there probably isn't any monster as strong. |-|Greymon X= Greymon X is the most oustanding Greymon, even for a Dinosaur Digimon as a Combat Species, further increased in aggressiveness. Although it has a relatively small build among Dinosaur-types, many of which are large Digimon, it has fully exhibited its carnivorous dinosaur-like ferocity, winning in battles and increasing its own strength. It acquired its "Mega Burst", which has the explosive power of "Mega Flame" enhanced to its limit within its mouth. |-|Agumon= Agumon is a Reptile Digimon which has grown up and become able to walk on two legs, it has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells evolution to a great and powerful Digimon. |-|Agumon X= As a Dinosaur-type, Agumon X's qualities for evolving into an especially outstanding Greymon-species have improved, unique blue lines appear in its body color, and it is not a Reptile-type anymore but is classified as a Dinosaur-type. Its claws honed, increasing its lethal potential further, and as a result of its ferocity being drawn out more strongly, it has become possible for it to fire its "Baby Burner", in which it amasses single shots of "Baby Flame" in its mouth and then spews it out all at once. |-|Koromon= Koromon is a tiny Digimon that shed the fuzz covering its surface, and whose body grew even bigger. Although it has become able to move around more actively, it is still unable to battle. It can produce bubbles from its mouth to intimidate opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | At least High 8-C | High 7-A | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Koromon''' |''' '''Agumon | Agumon X | Greymon | Greymon X | MetalGreymon | MetalGreymon X | WarGreymon | WarGreymon X '''Origin: Digimon Adventures Gender: Genderness but regarded as male Age: Unknown Classification: '''In training-level, Lesser-type, No attribute Digimon | Rookie-level, Reptile-type Vaccine-attribute, Digimon | Rookie-level, Dinosaur-type, Vaccine-attribute, Digimon | Champion-level Dinosaur-type, Vaccine-attribute, Digimon | Champion-level Dinosaur-type, Vaccine-attribute, Digimon | Ultimate-level Cyborg-type, Vaccine-attribute, Digimon | Ultimate-level Cyborg-type, Vaccine-attribute, Digimon | Mega-level, Warrior/Dragon Man-type, Vaccine-attribute Digimon | Mega-level, Dragon Man-type, Vaccine-attribute Digimon '''Powers and Abilities: Koromon= Water Manipulation and Fire Manipulation |-|Agumon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction. |-|Greymon= All previous abilities |-|MetalGreymon=All previous abilities, Flight, Can shoot Missiles and Summoning |-|WarGreymon=All previous abilities, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Can conjure up an aura around himself to tackle enemies, can combine with MetalGarurumon to become Omnimon, Power Nullification. Pierces through defenses with Great Tornado, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Pit Crusher, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Stronger Fire Manipulation (Can utilize the flames of the firewall in which are so powerful than they surpass the power of the purifying flames of the Dark Area. This is shown when Cerberumon who is immune to the effect of the Dark Area's Hellfire could not resist the flames of the Firewall), Plasma Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, limited Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification and Absolute Zero (Has fought the likes of MetalGarurumon and is its equal and thus should be able to take his Cocytus Breath) |-|WarGreymon X=All previous abilities, Can gather up the energy of the earth for attacks, Can fire his claws with retractable cables |-|All X-Antibody Forms=Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to other Baby Digimon such as Yokomon) | Large Building level+ (Should scale to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | At least Large Building level+ (x-Antibody Rookie Digimon should be as strong as Combat Species Rookie Digimon) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Island level (Via scaling to other Folder Continent Champion Digimon, such as Meramon) | At least Island level (The X-Antibody versions of a Digimon are so much stronger than its base that the base form cannot even compare) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Performed this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (So strong that its base form cannot even compare) | Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than Galaxy Sized dimension with his very existence and compress in into a mountain. Should be superior to Adventure Ultimates who still find Mega level Digimon to be a threat. Should be on par with Etemon who could survive and absorb a black hole large enough to easily swallow the Milky Way in order to become MetalEtemon) | At least Galaxy level (Far stronger than before) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypesonic+ (Far superior to before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) | At least Relativistic with FTL combt speed | Relativistic+ (Should be comparable in speed to Rapidmon) with FTL reactions (Far superior to Ultimate level Digimon) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Class 10 due to sheer size (And should do doubt be superior to fodder Kuwagamon) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ (Took hits from Digimon capable of knocking down trees and shattering walls) | At least Large Building level+ | Large Mountain level+ | Island level | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Low | Decent | High | Very High | Extremely High Range: A few meters as Agumon, Agumon X, Greymon X and Greymon | At least several hundred meters, likely far higher | Planetary Standard Equipment: Trident Arm, a metal arm that can be fired off and retracted by a cable (MetalGreymon), Trident Arm VER 9.9, an upgraded version of the original Trident Arm (MetalGreymon-X) | Dramon Killers, special blades that deal tremendous damage to opponents with a Dragon Attribute (allowed WarGreymon to defeat Machinedramon with a few hits), The Brave Shield, a shield that assists him with flight and can deflect the attacks of Digimon as powerful as BlackWarGreymon Intelligence: Skilled combatant, expert fighter and tactician, has years of battle experience with many foes with diverse powers and abilities. Weaknesses: If he sustains too much damage, he reverts back to either Koromon or Agumon. As a Dramon, his own Dramon Killers can be used against him if he is not careful. | Flight capacity decreased due to preference for land combat, leading to limited air time | Data Digimon and Water Attacks (All forms) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Support Skill: Dragon's Roar (Increase damage from Fire skills by 15%.) Koromon= *'Awa '(Bubbles/Bubble Blow): Spits out bubbles from its mouth. *'San no Awa '(Acid Bubbles/Frothy Spit): Spits slightly acidic bubbles. *'Poyoyon Tackle '(Soft Tackle): Tackles its opponent. *'Charge:' Tackles the foe. *'Giga Breath:' Unleash a big fire ball and burns the opponent. *'Rainbow Spit:' Spit mysterious foam at the opponent. *'Wolkenapalm I: '''Causes an eruption to burn the opponent from below. |-|Agumon= * '''Baby Flame (Pepper Breath/Pepper Flame):' Releases a stream of fire from its mouth. * Spitfire (Spirit Fire): Spits out fireballs. * Cross Fight (Cross Fire): Viciously bites the enemy. * Surudoi Tsume (Claw Attack): '''Tear into the enemy with its razor-sharp claws. * '''Sharp Nail (Sharp Nails): '''Attacks with its claws. * '''Baby Burner (Spitfire Blast): Accumulates Baby Flame in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. * Triple Baby Flame (Triple Bird Flame): Rapidly fires three different Baby Flames in three different directions. * Battle Hawk: Brandishes an axe made of Chrome Digizoid. * Kūchū Baby Flame (Aerial Pepper Breath): The Baby Flame unleashed while airborne. * Mach Jab (Claw Attack): Rapidly jabs or slashes the opponent with the claws of both hands. * Mach Jab Combo: Rushes the enemy with many rapid slashes with the claws of both hands. * Dynamite Kick: A flurry of kicks in midair. * Uppercut (Claw Uppercut/Wildfire Uppercut): A flaming uppercut with its claws. * Agumon Dive: Jumps at the enemy and slams its claws down on them. * Wild Whip: Hits the enemy with an upward swing of both hands. * Final Claw: Jumps and slashes a falling enemy with the claws of both hands. * Splash Kick: Flips forward, kicking the enemy. * Aerial Mach Jab: Rapidly jabs the enemy with its claws while both Digimon are in midair. * Mega Napalm: Create fire pillars with fireballs to attack the opponent. * Small Breath: Unleash a small fireball and attacks the opponent. * Raging Flame: Lowers the opponents resistance to fire in with power of flame. * Heavy Strike I: '''Hits the opponent with a tackle that never misses. * '''Attack Charge: Boosts its Attack Potency. |-|Agumon X= *'Baby Burner: '''Amasses single shots of "Baby Flame" in its mouth and then spews it out all at once. *'Baby Flame: Spits fire from its mouth. *'Spitfire: '''Fires a large fireball from its mouth. |-|Greymon= *'Mega Flame (Nova Blast/Nova Flame): Spews ultra-high-temperature flames or a flame shot from its mouth to reduce everything to ashes. *'Great Antler (Great Horn Attack):' Impales the opponent on its horns. *'Bit Fire:' Breathes out a small ball of fire. *'Fire Horn:' Attacks with a burning horn of fire. *'Fire Wall:' Creates a wall of fire to stop enemy attacks. *'Horn Impulse:' Attacks the opponent with its horns. *'Tail Whip: '''Hits the opponent with its tail. *'Tail Crash:' Slams its tail into the opponent. *'Great Horn (Great Horn Bash):' Shoots forward horns-first. *'Great Horn Attack (Great Antler Bash):' Stabs upwards with its horns. *'Mega Napalm:' Creates fire pillars with fireballs to attack the opponent. *'Dramon Claw:' Slashes the opponent with a claw filled with the power of a dragon *'Double Dramon Claw:' Slashes the opponent twice with powerful dragon claws. *'Middle Tackle:' Attacks the opponent with a powerful tackle. *'Wolkenapalm II: Causes a strong eruption to burn the opponent from below. *'Heavy Strike II: '''Hits the opponent with a strong tackle that never misses. *'Acceleration Boost: Doubles damage output of his next attack. |-|Greymon X= *'Mega Burst: '''Uses an ultra-high temperature Mega Flame after enhancing it to its utmost limit in its mouth. *'Mega Flame: Shoots flames from its mouth. *'''Great Antler (Great Horn Attack): Headbutts the enemy with its powerful horns. |-|MetalGreymon= * Giga Destroyer (Giga Blaster): Launches organic missiles from the hatch on its chest. * Trident Arm (Mega Claw): Launches its retractable Trident Arm on a cable. * Over Flame (Powerful Flame): Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. * Metal Arm: '''Stabs the enemy with its Trident Arm. * '''Metal Slash: '''A fiery slash with its metal claws. * '''Metal Slash Kai (Metal Slash II): A more powerful version of Metal Slash. * Tera Destroyer (Terra Destroyer): A more powerful version of Giga Destroyer. * Giga Breath: Unleash a big fire ball and burns the opponent * Giga Missile: Fires potent missiles and engulfs the opponent in flames. * Double Blade: '''Slashes the opponent quickly with a sharp blade. * '''Battle Stamp: Boosts its Attack Potency with machine power. * Mach Rush I: '''Blitzes the opponent with melee damage. Never misses * '''Attack Charge: '''Boosts its Attack Potency. * '''Meteor Fall II: Summons a strong meteor to strike opponents. * Wolkenapalm III: 'Causes a powerful eruption to burn the opponent from below. |-|MetalGreymon X= *'Trident Arm VER 9.9: Swings its Trident Arm with the destructive energy of Giga Destroyer. *'Giga Destroyer (Giga Blaster):' Launches organic missiles from the hatch on its chest. *'Metal Slash:' Slashes the enemy with its Trident Arm. |-|WarGreymon= * Gaia Force (''Terra Force/Nova Force''): Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature energy shot. Has a 30% chance to boost his Attack Potency. * Dramon Killer (''Mega Claw/Dramon Cutter/Doramon Killer/Iron Claws/Dramon Killer Combo/Dramon Killer Wave''): Slashes at the opponent with the Dramon Killers equipped to both of his arms or uses them to send a fiery shockwave along the ground, dealing tremendous damage to foes with the Dragon Attribute. * Brave Shield: '''Uses its Brave Shield equipped on its back to defend by uniting the pair of them into one. * '''Great Tornado (Brave Tornado/Terra Tornado/Great Tornado/Mega Claw/Nova Force/Terra Force/Ultra Tornado): Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. This attack can also be used to dig through solid bedrock at high speed. Creates fiery tornadoes by spinning. This attack pierces through durability. * Dramon Tackle: '''Runs forward, charging into the opponent. * '''Kūchū Dramon Killer (Aerial Dramon Killer): '''Stabs downward with a Dramon Killer while in the air. * '''Kūchū Gaia Force (Aerial Gaia Force): '''Fires a Gaia Force while in the air. * '''War Driver: '''Charges the Dramon Killers in power then assaults the enemy. * '''Grey Fire: '''Shoots a small fireball. * '''Ultra Tornado: '''Throws a pair of fireballs from its gauntlets. * '''Screw Dramon Claw: Slashes the opponent with dragon claws using a spinning charge. * Double Dramon Claw: Slashes the opponent twice with powerful dragon claws. * Volcano Napalm: Create fire pillars with fireballs. * Burst Breath: Unleash a bursting fireball burning the opponent. * Meteor Fall II: '''Summons a strong meteor to strike opponents. * '''Wolkenapalm III: '''Causes a powerful eruption to burn the opponent from below. * '''Attack Charge Field: '''Boosts its Attack Potency. * '''Heavy Strike III: '''Hits the opponent with a powerful tackle that never misses. * '''Meteor Fall III: '''Summons a powerful meteor to strike opponents. * '''Curse Breath: Breathes out a noxious purple stream of poison or fire from its mouth. * Pit Crusher: Launches arrows of darkness at the opponent that destroys any data they touch. * Dark Fire: Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. |-|WarGreymon X= *'Gaia Force ZERO:' Physically attacks the opponent with a point-blank Gaia Force. *'Afterburst:' Uses its vernier to shoot forward and stab the enemy with its Dramon Killers. *'Poseidon Force': Condenses surrounding water sources into a hyper-pressurized water sphere. *'Gaia Force (Terra Force): '''Concentrates atmospheric energies into a giant molten fireball. *'Dramon Killer: Slashes at the opponent with the Dramon Killers equipped to both of his arms, dealing tremendous damage to foes with the Dragon Attribute. *'''Great Tornado: Transforms into a tornado with high-speed topspin and drills the target. *'Grey Fire ZERO: '''Launches a burst of fire forward. '''Note:' This profile covers the stats for a general WarGreymon and his variations and forms. For a profile covering Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya's WarGryemon featured in the Digimon Adventure saga, see here: Agumon (Taichi Yagami). For the Agumon used by Masaru Daimon/Marcus Damon in the Digimon Savers series, see here: Agumon (Masaru Daimon) Note 2: WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X's fight with Omegamon is considered to be an outlier. Key: Koromon | Agumon | Agumon X | Greymon (File Island) | Greymon (Folder Continent) | Greymon X | MetalGreymon | MetalGreymon X | WarGreymon | WarGreymon X Others Notable Victories: SkullGreymon (Digimon) SkullGreymon's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Agumon (2006) (Digimon) Agumon (2006)'s Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Water Users Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shield Users Category:Claw Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Skeletons Category:Warriors Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3